Quimera
by Jill Filth
Summary: Los sentimientos de Leon Kennedy son confusos por naturaleza propia, mas aun cuando se trata de la mujer de rojo. Debía dejarla ir; al menos esta vez, tan solo una vez más. (Drabble)


_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Noche de inspiración, al menos la suficiente para un relato corto en primera persona, dedicado a mis amigas del grupo de Facebook "RE: BSGS", y el cual corresponde a nuestro primer reto.**_

_**Nunca antes había escrito algo con este tipo de narración, por lo que supongo, los resultados fueron un tanto extraños. Lo digo precisamente por el hecho de que siempre suelo explayarme en mis escritos, esta vez no ocurrió así (no sé si por el tipo de narración o la orientación que elegí darle). En fin, espero no esté muy terrible y esto termine por agradarle a alguien :P**_

_**Bueno, y antes de comenzar y como siempre:**_

"_**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, estos pertenecen a CAPCOM (para desgracia de muchos de nosotros). Por supuesto, este relato fue escrito sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro".**_

_**La imagen es de mi autoría, aun así, ni los personajes ni modelos me pertenecen. Pueden encontrar más imágenes como esa en mi galería de DeviantArt, publicada en mi perfil (la propaganda nunca está de más).**_

_**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, les dejo con mi primer Drabble.**_

…

* * *

**Quimera**

…

Y ahí estaba yo… de pie en medio del calor abrazador que emanaba desde los edificios en llamas a la redonda, con la piel irritada por la suciedad y el sudor abriéndose camino a través de mi adolorida espalda.

No era posible, Ada… hacía tan solo unos minutos me habían informado que había muerto, pero increíblemente era ella, no obstante, se encontraba a un mar de distancia frente a mí. Con su cabello negro siendo mecido por el viento tibio, mientras la solapa de su blusa roja acariciaba su rostro. Con sus ojos escondiendo cualquier emoción que su fuero interno quisiera expresar, y sosteniendo aun en sus manos su _lanza garfios_.

Como ansiaba decirle que esperara, quise gritarle con voz trémula como había hecho cientos de veces con anterioridad; que no se fuera, que tan solo esperara.

– Ada… – susurré en un tono tan bajo que ni yo mismo pude oírlo. Finalmente mi laringe dejó escapar con un breve aumento de decibeles: – ¿Qué eres? – sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para añadir – ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Y como si la mujer de rojo hubiese podido escucharme, mi teléfono celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué rápidamente con la esperanza viva de que se tratara de ella, le di un rápido vistazo al edificio donde minutos antes Ada estaba de pie, seguía ahí, con ese aparato brillante en sus manos enguantadas… sonriendo de manera indescifrable.

"_**Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme, te he dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea.**_

_**Ya nos veremos, Leon."**_

El tiempo pareció detenerse o ir muchísimo más lento, mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes, anhelando encontrar el valor para no dejarla ir nuevamente, para no dejar que se fuera como siempre lo hacía; sin voltear… sin escucharme, sin siquiera mirar un segundo hacía atrás. Sentía el pulso en mis sienes, mis manos temblaban y mis piernas me jugaron una mala pasada, no respondiendo a las órdenes que mi cerebro enviaba con desesperación.

La observé, y ella me devolvió la mirada con cierto dejo de diversión en su rostro, una expresión que nunca logré terminar de comprender.

Entonces Ada levantó una mano en señal de despedida al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones para continuar su camino.

– ¡Ada!

Fue lo único que logré oír en el silencio que existía en mi mente, mi propia voz, gritando su nombre una vez más. Sin embargo, como era su costumbre, me ignoró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Lejos… lejos de mí, lejos de mi alcance, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a dar cientos de vueltas, debatiéndose entre lo que deseaba hacer y lo que era mi deber hacer en ese momento. No podía seguirla, aunque todo mi cuerpo clamara por ello, no… había cosas más importantes en ese momento que ella y yo.

– ¿Qué estas esperando? – aquella voz, sonaba como mi conciencia, pero se trataba de mi compañera. – Ve tras ella. – soltó con un tono que sugería a todas luces que podía leer mi mente en ese instante.

Exhalé un pesado suspiro, mientras mi estómago se contraía por el pesar y mi pecho se apretaba. Sabía cuál era mi posición en ese juego, mi responsabilidad, todo por lo que siempre había luchado.

– No. – logré articular con toda la moral que me quedaba. – Debemos seguir juntos.

Esa afirmación terminó de convencerme, no podía abandonar a Helena, no después de que estábamos a tan poco de terminar esa horrible pesadilla.

Acabaríamos con el estropicio que Simmons había provocado y saldríamos vivos de China, juntos, porque todavía teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de velar por nuestros propios intereses.

_Algún día ya no podrás correr… Ada…_

…

* * *

_**Y chan! Jajajajaja!**_

_**Eso fue todo, en serio, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Como siempre es un placer escribir, tal vez algún día escriba algo decente y más Aeon, quién sabe? Últimamente mi mente esta más abierta, aunque claramente lo que sea que escriba no será en primera persona jajajaja.**_

_**Me retiro feliz :D**_

_**Adiosín!**_

_**Atte. Yo, o sea Jill Filth!**_


End file.
